1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional data communication apparatuses, there were those having a function for transferring received data such as FAX data to a predetermined transfer destination such as, for example, another data communication apparatus, another personal computer, or the like. Also, as an approach to conveniently specifying this kind of transfer destination, an address list allocated in advance to a fingertip key, a speed-dial, or the like, is displayed on an operation unit, and selection of the desired transfer destination in the displayed address list is performed.
Also, in a case where the specified transfer destination is changed, the previous address of the transfer destination, and the new address are stored in association. Also, determining, when received data is transferred to the previous address, whether or not to switch the transfer destination to the new address based on information of a log of communication and an address book, and notifying in the case of switching, has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-60527).
However, in the above described conventional data communication apparatuses, the address allocated to a fingertip key, a speed-dial, or the like, can be changed due to a user, who does not recognize (does not know) transfer destination setting is performed, editing an address book. For this reason, in a case where the edited address in an address book is set as the transfer destination, there is the concern that the edited address will be used as is as the transfer destination, and that there will be the possibility that the received data (FAX, et cetera) will be mistakenly transferred.